Rises the Sun
Rises the Sun, by MageOhki, is Myoujin Hikaru's (Okami) origin story. The first part was released on 2017-03-27 and complete on 2019-04-15. The story goes from an indeterminate time in the deep past to 2016-02-15. There are several stories in which Okami plays a part, including Islands in the Sun and The Big Apple comes with Calamari, but the next mainline story is Glimpses of the Sun. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-03-27. The story goes from deep time to 2015-12-12. Chapter 1: Accretion Sometime in the very distant past, around the time of the Sundering Two brothers, descendants of the Celestial Empress, make plans for the future. The line of Emperors descends from one, the Myoujin descend from the other. Summer, 1983 Myoujin Ichiro takes his great-grandson, Daniel Moate, to a secret room in the basement, where he is presented, as in a dream, to the Celestial Empress. Amaterasu is pleased. She tells the 6-year-old boy a bit of their history, and that his role is to be her champion if the need arises. June 1985 Master Sergeant James Tyson visits Myoujin Ichiro to deliver on a promise to 1st Lieutenant Lewis Moate. Ichiro invites him in to ask how his grandson had died, and allow him to see his great-grandson, Daniel Moate. @South Carolina August, 1997 Sergeant Tyson asks to be assigned to newly arrived Lt. Daniel Moate. The Colonel grants the request. @Japan 2002-12-23 Daniel Moate and James Tyson are in Japan for Daniel’s great-grandfather’s funeral. After the guests have left a very special set of guests arrive: Prince Fumihito and Princess Kiko, with their two children. @Tokyo, Japan 2005-08-21 Daniel Moate and James Tyson are in Japan for Daniel’s wedding to Aiko. @Afghanistan March, 2006 Their helicopter is shot down, and they get hit by a blast from a Taliban sorcerer. The sorcerer dissolves in streamers of black energy when he’s hit by a blast from a Sidhe who is with the British forces. @Ft. Bragg, North Carolina 2011-11-19 Daniel Moate is in the hospital recovering from a fall when his parachute disintegrated 100 feet up. It’s a miracle he’s alive, but his Special Forces days are over, to his wife’s great happiness. @New Orleans 2013-01-03 Daniel Moate and James Tyson reminisce a bit about Daniel’s new university professor career and James’s forthcoming leaving service after 50 years. They are hiding out from Daniel’s wife’s baby shower. Then they get a breaking news bulletin about a liquid natural gas (LNG) tanker exploding. @Astral Planes January 2013 A conversation about a puppy spirit that will eventually make a great familiar for someone. Chapter 2: Collapse @Blue Ridge Mountains, Georgia 2015-12-11 James Tyson’s daughter Michelle, Whateley 2005, talks to her father. James decides that a trip to New Orleans to see his old officer is in the cards, and suits action to thought. @New Orleans 2015-12-12 Daniel Moate reflects on how empty his life is, since his wife and unborn child died in the tanker accident three years previously. He has a run-in with a student who wants to invite him to a Humanity First! rally. He refuses. Vehemently. That evening, he has a conversation with the Celestial Empress in a dream. She says there is a need. Then the alarm rings. He wakes up, feeling refreshed. Later that day, he accepts the chair in Asian History. Then he hears a girl screaming. On the Astral Plane, Susano'o and Amaterasu discuss the situation. Amaterasu says Daniel’s daughter would have been perfect, but she died, unborn, in the accident. Now Daniel would have to do. They continue talking until suddenly Amaterasu sees something and vanishes. Then Susano’o does the same a few minutes later. James Tyson parks at Tulane University, steps out of the car, and then sees a mob chasing a girl. He gets some weapons from the trunk and prepares. Daniel Moate prepares to stand against the mob. Amaterasu gives him a choice. He accepts. He disables half of the mob in around two seconds. Megumi is a music student, a low level Siren. She accepts a call from a Goddess she no longer believes in, and doesn’t change the time of her music exam. As she leaves, the H1 mob chases her. She sees a man stand in their way, and say HOLD! with divine authority. She begins to understand what her role is in the affair. James Tyson sees the mob and gets the heavy armor-piercing gun and ammunition from the trunk. When the dust settles, he’s killed four MCO power armor goons who refused to recognize the DPA override and stand down. Daniel Moate visits his wife in the afterlife as his body is being healed and reshaped to better handle Amaterasu’s power and needs. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-04-28. The story goes from 2015-12-12 to 2016-01-24. Meanwhile, in Japan, at the Ise grand shrine, the Mirror of Amaterasu begins to shine brightly. The high priestess is called, and tells her assistant to call a specific number and give a specific code phrase. Princess Kako responds. She tells Temple, which is the AI that was installed in the Department of Paranormal Studies (DOPS), to monitor the events. She’s treated to a live stream of the events in New Orleans. The emergency list for Class 1 events is rousted out of bed. @Ft. Bragg. North Carolina 2015-12-13 James Tyson (retired) reports to the commanding General. They head to the hospital where Daniel Moate and Megumi are being treated. The general and James Tyson discuss the case, with some history of the MCO before and after Fullerton, and a note that the Goodkinds are off the scene and the MCO has been taken over by another billionaire named Saros. Tyson rejoins voluntarily, instead of involuntarily. 2015-12-14 @Japan, Princess Kiko and her daughter, Princess Kako, discuss the issue with the Prime Minister of Japan, Shinzo Abe. They reach an understanding. @McDill AFB, Tampa, Fla. Lt. General Patton discusses the situation with his successor, Lt. Col. ?. He mentions it’s the worst headache since Eric Mahren went dark, and has the same security implications. 2015-12-17 @Japan Amaya is a writer who is a devotee of Mikaboshi, an evil god who is trying to bring everything into the Shadow. She goes to a meeting of devotees. @New Orleans 2015-12-21 Alexander Saros talks to Scott Cowan, the president of Tulane University. He offers quite a lot of money if they will go easy on the H1 goons that were part of the lynch mob, as well as a lot of other anti-mutant strings. Mr. Cowan refuses in no uncertain terms. @Japan, Imperial Palace The Emperor talks to Akemi Kuroda, a procurement specialist in the Imperial Household. He assigns her to see that the new Avatar of Amaterasu is properly prepared for the social and diplomatic aspects of her role. 2015-12-22 @Ft. Bragg An assassin attempts to get to Daniel Moate. He tries to use the receptionist as a hostage when his first ploy doesn’t work. That doesn’t work either, although the receptionist needs emergency treatment for the poison on his blade. James Tyson looks at the sleeping Daniel Moate through the observation glass into her hospital room. He has a conversation with the General about the spirit that has moved in, and some ideas about how she can help certain aspects of the political situation - assuming they’re right about which spirit. @Japan, Dojo of Shadows (Yama Dojo) Prime Minister Abe seeks guidance from the Master of Yomi. They come to an understanding. Amaterasu’s Voice is best educated at Whateley, not in the Yama Dojo, if she is of an appropriate age. Headmistress Carson has already agreed to consider it. Otherwise, they should stay out of the fray - it is the Imperial House’s responsibility, not the responsibility of the Government or the spiritual authorities. Chapter 3: Ignition 2016-01-23 @Ft. Bragg Daniel Moate finally wakes up. James Tyson is there when she does. Daniel discovers that she is now female, and a very beautiful female, at least for a 14-year-old body. She looks at herself, and then they do a debrief. Daniel verifies that the spirit is Amaterasu. She discusses a number of things with her, and discovers that she’s now the Celestial Empress’ daughter, due to a number of unexpected problems during her transformation. General Richard Smith interviews James Tyson and Dr. Reinhardt. Dr. Reinhardt seems to want to retain Daniel as a lab rat, and is crafting her arguments to justify that. Sgt. Tyson isn’t buying it, and General Richard Smith isn’t buying it either, but he’s deferring a decision until a shamanic ritual can get some guaranteed truthful answers from Amaterasu. 2016-01-24 Daniel Moate starts going through the security review. Sgt. Tyson is surprised and not a little dismayed about the number of things she has forgotten - there seems to be a lot of memory loss, which is something the doctors suspected might happen. That evening, Daniel Moate goes to a shamanic ritual, which includes Coyote and Raven. General Richard Smith has a conversation with Amaterasu. It includes a discussion of the Asian situation and the Iron Dragon, as well as the status of Colonel Moate. They both retire at least somewhat satisfied. That night, Daniel Moate has a conversation with Amaterasu. Not much is settled. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2017-06-05. This part goes from 2016-01-25 to 2016-01-26. Chapter 4: First Light @Somewhere in Japan 2016-01-25 A The hooded figure glares out of Amaterasu’s cave, and sends four of his followers to the US to eliminate Amaterasu’s avatar. @Pentagon, Arlington, VA. A bit later that morning, Princess Kako talks to General Richard Smith. They come to an agreement. General Smith tells her that there have been several assassination attempts, and the failed assassins were all Class-X damaged. @Ft. Bragg. Also that morning, Daniel Moate discovers that Amaterasu has removed some limiter blocks, and she has much faster reflexes than she expected. Sgt. Tyson tells her she has a visitor coming so she starts cleaning up. @Whateley Academy Brigadere General Oginski has a talk with Headmistress Carson about Daniel Moate attending Whateley. Carson agrees to consider it as long as Sgt. Tyson comes along. @Ft. Bragg. James Tyson and Daniel Moate discuss a shopping expedition while driving at insane speeds in a Humvee. Amaterasu apparently doesn’t know what Victoria’s Secret is. (And no, it’s not good camera angles.) They have a serious discussion while heading to the meeting and do several things. Daniel decides her new name is going to be Myoujin Hikaru (Japanese name order). They get a weapons draw. Hikaru discusses jewelry with Amaterasu. @Pope AFB The procurement specialist, Akami, and Princess Kako have a discussion on the way. 2016-01-26 A @San Diego In San Diego, Major Smythe-Barnes and Erich Müller discuss things at the semi-annual Evolution Rocks! conference. There’s a minor problem with a mugger as Herr Müller leads the Major to an introduction to Vanguard. During the discussion, he's first introduced to Hugo Butler, who handles finance, and then introduced to Colin Reineke, head of defensive operations for The Directorate, although the organization is not mentioned. He's also introduced to Colin's assistant, Ronald Lincoln. They also discuss additional funding for Hilde Stauffer's work. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2019-04-15, and goes from 2016-01-26 to 2016-02-15. Chapter 5: Contraction 2016-01-25 - - > Pope AFB That afternoon, Princess Kako arrives and has a short discussion with General Richard Smith. They embark for Dam Neck to do requalification. - - > En route to Dam Neck Princess Kako has a discussion with Hikaru, and senses that there's something radically wrong. General Smith takes over and discusses issues with both Hikaru and Tyson. That includes why Caitlin Bardue is on the need-to-know list. Then Hikaru discusses some things about learning her powers with Amaterasu. - - > At Dam Neck That evening, Hikaru does sword practice to learn what she has forgotten. It's not pretty. Amaterasu wonders what has happened to the little boy she met so long ago. 2016-01-26 Early that morning, while Hikaru sleeps, Amaterasu decides to soften some of Hikaru's memories. 2016-02-12 - - > Dam Neck. The evaluation sims are finished. Lt. Peters explains to Princess Kako that Hikaru has failed several essential mental tests. The Princess revises her plans and prepares to talk to a certain Headmistress. 2016-02-13 A Mid morning, Caitlin Bardue and Sgt. Major Tyson leave the quarters assigned to Headmistress Carson, meeting General Patton and Hikaru. There's a long conversation about what's going to happen. It involves, among other things, whether the Back Cage is sufficiently secure for storage of certain artifacts going back to shortly after the Sundering. Princess Kako discusses Hikaru's enrollment at Whateley. The Princess recalls something she overheard when she was a child about Danial Moate being introduced to the Celestial Empress way too early. 2016-02-14 A - - > Japan Early morning (Japan time), a small horde of clothing designers arrive at Ise Grand Shrine with outfits for Amaterasu's chosen, Hikaru. 2016-02-13 B - - > Dam Neck That evening (US Eastern time zone) Headmistress Carson talks to Hikaru and Princess Kako about enrolling in Whateley. 2016-02-14 B Early that morning, about two hours before Hikaru would normally wake up, Amaterasu wakes her up to go through the offerings that have just been delivered to the shrine. They do that remotely, Hikaru seeing the offerings through Amaterasu's "eyes." 2016-02-16 - - > Cave in Japan The Mikaboshi cult tries to regroup and mobilize to kill the avatar. Characters In order of appearance. Part 1 *Myoujin Ichiro - Next to last of the Myoujin clan. *Daniel Moate - last of the Myoujin clan. Military call sign: Samurai *Amaterasu - The Celestial Empress of Japan. *James Tyson - Master Sgt. Tyson, serves with Lt. Louis Moate, Captain Daniel Moate. Military call sign is Chicken. *Louis Moate - (mention) Daniel Moate’s father. *Colonel Richard Wisehaunt - (one scene) - served with Louis Moate. *Prince Fumihito - Prince of the Yamato (Emperor’s) line. Minor character *Princess Kiko - The Prince’s wife and a main character. * Princess Kako - Presumably, in 2002, the "six year old" daughter of Prince Fumihito and Princess Kiko, as the age is right. At story time, she's the assistant to the titular head of the Department of Paranormal Studies (DOPS), the Japanese equivalent to the American DPA. * Princess Mako - Unnamed, but is Prince Fumihito and Princess Kiko's other, older, daughter. *Aiko Moate - James Moate’s wife. *Legion - Master Sergeant Becerra, military weapons specialist, avatar (or something) of Coyote. *(Sidhe, no name, with British military. *Janille Tyson - Sgt. Tyson’s wife. (Mention) *Benzaiten - a Japanese Goddess - a dancer (one scene) *Inari - a Japanese god - fox tail (one scene) *Kwannon - a Japanese goddess (one scene) *Michelle Tyson - James’ youngest daughter, Whateley 2005, (one scene) *Miss Stein - student (one scene) *Melissa McKean - head of Daniel’s department. *Susano'o - Japanese battle god, Amaterasu’s brother *Megumi - girl caught in the crossfire. Probably this story only. *Four MCO power armor drivers in red shirts. Part 2 *Ikeda Atsuko - high priestess of Ise and keeper of the Mirror of Amaterasu *Miya - apprentice priestess *Temple - installation class AI installed in DOPS (Department of Paranormal Studies) *Shinzo Abe - Prime minister of Japan *Palace (AI) - installation class AI installed in Imperial Palace. *General Richard Smith - general, US Army *Princess Kiko - Princess Kako’s mother - some scenes are messed up as to who is how old. *Princess Kako - "2nd Princess of Akishino" *General Patton - Army general (SOCOM-PMA, whatever that means). *Elizabeth Carson - Headmaster of Whateley Academy, aka Lady Astarte *Mahren - (mention) *Amaya - servant of the Dark *Alexander Saros - emissary of Saros family, mutant hater. (One scene) *Scott Cowan - Head of Tulane university (never did get his official title) *Akemi Kuroda - Imperial Palace procurement specialist *Akhito - presumably the Emperor, but it’s not said explicitly. *Annie - receptionist at hospital *Mansaku - assassin. (One scene, possible mention later) *Kate - nurse (one scene) *Lt. Mahren - army telepath *Dr. Bob Milton - trauma room doctor. *Iron Dragon - mutant warlord who has taken over China. *Master of Yomi - Headmaster of Yama Dojo *Mikaboshi - Evil god in pantheon Part 3 *General Richard Smith - *Doctor Reinhardt - psych doctor *"Agent Smith" - counterintelligence *Astra - Navajo shaman, Coyote. *Raven (Spirit)- another Great Spirit *Amelia Hartford - assistant Headmistress, Whateley Academy *Lewis Oginski - Brigadier General *Quinten Smythe-Barnes *Erich Müller *Herr Rolf (mentioned) *Hilde Stauffer Part 4 * Whisper * Legion * Elizabeth Carson * Eldritch Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:MageOhki